FaN
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: (Hiatus) / Ketika matanya menemukan sebuah krystal berharga, hatinya menetapkan itu miliknya. Kepemilikan absolute hingga berubah menjadi keinginan kuat untuk menguasai. Memperhatikan dari kejauhan, menjadi pelindung hingga akhirnya... semua itu tertuang dalam sebuah buku harian hidupnya / Psycho
1. First Page Diary

Berpasang-pasang mata dengan tajam menatap sesosok pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang diletakan di tempat yang mencolok -_berada ditengah-tengah yang lainnya_-. Raut wajahnya yang datar tak menghilangkan sedikitpun gurat ketampanan miliknya, walau ia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna biru, sepatu snakers, dan celana jeans kusam, tak membuat pandangan kagum dari lawan jenis menurun padanya. Ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan pandangan mata yang siap memangsa dari beberapa orang yang duduk di balik meja panjang tertutup taplak berwarna hijau di hadapannya.

Nampak salah satu orang yang duduk dihadapannya sedang memperbaiki kacamata. Tangannya sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar halaman sebuah buku.

Sekali lagi ia mencuri lirik dari balik kacamata yang dikenakan, seolah mencoba membaca isi pikiran pria di depannya. Tapi nihil, tak bisa terbaca apapun.

Kembali ia menunduk, fokus membaca deretan tulisan di dalam buku itu.

...

..

.

**[13 Januari 2009]**

_Hari ini aku sial sekali._

_Berencana menghabiskan liburan dengan bersantai di rumah tapi semuanya hancur karena Zhoumi, teman sejak kecil sekaligus tetangga sebelah yang selalu menyeretku kemanapun sejak masa liburan dimulai._

_Benar-benar sial, seperti inikah rasanya neraka dunia? Ah liburan masih seminggu lagi dan pasti dia akan terus menyeretku menemaninya entah kemana._

_Aku lelah!_

**[15 Januari 2009]**

_Ini adalah hari yang takkan pernah kulupakan, saat dimana tanpa sengaja aku menemukanmu, di antara puluhan peserta audisi._

_Wajahmu yang tegang entah mengapa begitu bersinar di antara yang lain, memaksa mataku tak lepas dari sosokmu yang sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun._

_Kau begitu total saat menari dan menyanyi, sangat terlihat hasratmu agar lulus audisi ini. Butiran keringat sebesar biji beras mengalir turun dari pelipismu, tapi kau seakan tak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus._

_Sejak saat itulah aku menetapkan dirimu adalah seseorang yang berharga, harus di jaga layaknya sebuah krystal rapuh._

_Tapi aku tak suka ada yang melakukannya selain aku, bagaimanapun akulah yang menemukanmu._

**[21 Maret 2009]**

_Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar kalau sekarang kau resmi menjadi trainee di sana dari Zhoumi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lepas karena bahagia, aku yakin perasaan ini yang kau rasakan saat kau lulus audisi._

_Mengapa aku bisa yakin kalau perasaan kita bertautan?_

_Karena kau adalah milik ku, apa yang kau rasakan pasti kuketahui._

_Karena,_

_Hati kita saling bersingkronisasi bukan?._

**[23 Maret 2009]**

_Diam-diam aku menyusup ke dalam gedung latihanmu, berpura-pura menjadi seorang office boy, dan itu semua ku lakukan untuk melihatmu._

_Entah ini memang takdir atau detak jantungku lah yang mengarah hanya padamu. Kita bertemu lagi, untuk kedua kalinya. Walau pertemuan ini hanya bersifat satu sisi, hanya aku yang mengetahuimu. Tapi apa bedanya._

_Seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau tak berubah sedikitpun, begitu bersinar dan sempurna._

_Hai krystal hidupku_

_Aku tahu pasti tanpa sadar kau juga merasakan kehadiranku, karena hati kita saling bertautan._

**[12 April 2009]**

_Hari ini aku resmi pindah ke apartemen baru, dan ini mungkin takdir karena kamar apartemenku tepat berseberangan denganmu. Tapi maaf sayang, aku tak bisa di gedung apartemen yang sama namun jangan khawatir, karena dari jendela kamarku ini, aktifitasmu disana bisa kulihat dengan jelas._

_Seperti yang aku duga, kau memang penyuka warna pink._

_Aku tersenyum saat melihat dinding kamarmu dari teropong ini, seluruhnya dilapisi warna pink cerah. Tapi warna itu tetap cocok untukmu, tak ada yang lebih cocok dengan warna itu selain kamu._

**[13 April 2009]**

_Tanpa sengaja kita bertemu di swalayan saat membeli bahan makan malam._

_Kau yang saat itu memakai hoodie pink, celana gobor berwarna putih dan sepatu kets begitu menawan._

_Lucu sekali saat kau panik di meja kasir karena uang yang kau bawa kurang 1000won._

_Wajahmu yang berubah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mengucur membuatku tak tega, jadi tenanglah sayang, aku pasti membantumu._

**[28 April 2009]**

_Aku tak sengaja mendengarmu sedang berbincang dengan teman-temanmu di taman, disana kau mengatakan ada seorang karyawan di agensi yang berani melakukan pelecahan padamu._

_Hei Shit! Siapa yang berani berbuat seperti itu padamu. Biar ku lenyapkan!_

_Tak boleh ada satupun serangga bertangan kotor yang menyentuhmu, bila hal itu terjadi akan kupastikan ekstensinya di dunia ini menghilang._

**[29 April 2009]**

_Lega rasanya saat tubuh orang itu hanyut terbawa arus di sungai Han. Tak akan pernah ku lupakan wajah pria kotor itu yang memucat berlumur darah._

_Hanya dengan sedikit trik, aku sengaja mengirimkan sebuah email ajakan berkencan dari ponsel salah satu trainee wanita yang ku curi, dan Gotcha! Dia datang begitu mudahnya kedalam perangkap kematiannya sendiri, menyerahkan nyawa itu dengan sukarela._

...

..

.

"Ehem", suara deheman bergema di dalam ruangan tertutup itu. Seolah mengingatkan semua yang hadir agar kembali berkonsentrasi padanya.

"3 Mei 2009, seorang pemuda X yang sedang berjogging pagi menemukan sesosok mayat yang hanyut saat ia melintas melewati pinggir Sungai Han," orang yang berkata itu berhenti sejenak, memperbaiki kacamatanya. "Lalu saat pemeriksaan forensik dilakukan, akhirnya diketahui kalau orang itu di kabarkan menghilang beberapa hari sebelumnya," mata tajam miliknya memandang congkak ke arah pemuda yang duduk tenang di depannya. "Saudara Cho, apa anda mengenali korban?".

Salah satu dari orang-orang yang duduk di balik meja panjang bertaplak hijau lalu memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang diketahui adalah si korban.

Mata tajam dengan pupil mata hitam gelap berputar. Menatap intens pada selembar foto yang di perlihatkan didepannya. Bola matanya bergerak mempelajari, mengirimkan informasi pada otaknya.

"Sekali lagi kami tanya, apa kau mengetahui korban yang diketahui adalah Saudara Choi! Pemilik sekaligus direktur utama agensi fawless?!", bentakan ditambah suara yang seperti memaki terucap dari orang lainnya di balik meja itu.

Seulas senyum meremehkan terbentuk di wajah tampan pemuda itu, yang tentu saja membuat geram siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Saudara Cho! Harap di jawab pertanyaan ini!," timpal yang lain.

_Hi hi hi_

"Saudara Cho! Apa pertanyaan ini tak bisa kau cerna!"

_Hi hi hi_

"Saudara Cho!"

"_Ha ha ha_," akhirnya kikikan yang sejak tadi di tahan tumpah juga. Pemuda itu terus tertawa, menertawakan sesuatu yang untuk orang normal bukanlah hal yang lucu.

Karena kejadian ini, keributanpun tercipta. Kegaduhan di antara semua orang yang duduk di kursi belakang pemuda itu riuh, melemparkan caci maki akan sikapnya. Merasa suasana mulai berubah menjadi anarkis, maka semua orang -_yang berwewenang_- termasuk pemuda itu di ungsikan keluar.

Saat tubuhnya diseret keluar, tawa lepas itu tak berhenti. Malah semakin menjadi saat bola matanya melirik pada seorang pemuda berwajah teduh yang duduk di pojok depan.

"_Kematian harus dibalas dengan Kematian juga, Mr Cho. Kau membunuh kekasihku, dan kaupun harus mati, walau bukan dengan tanganku sendiri_"


	2. Second Page Diary

Dari balik jendela jeruji, dimana langit malam dengan bulan purnama menampakan kekuasaannya, menenggelamkan sinar kecil sang bintang dan menguasai tirai hitam itu sendiri.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar bermata tajam berdiri. Sinar matanya yang kelam memandang bulan di atas sana tanpa goyah.

"Hei kau!"

Cuping telinganya bergerak, merasa adanya suara yang menganggu kesunyian.

"Hei orang baru!"

Sudut matanya mendelik, berputar ke kiri.

"Kau mengganggu berdiri di sana! Tidur" lanjut orang itu, "Atau kau tak bisa tidur... Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku disini" seringai mesum tertarik dari garis bibirnya seraya sebelah tangannya menepuk sudut kosong di tempat tidur lusuh yang ia tempati.

"Diam"

Raut wajah orang itu mengeras. Merasa terejek oleh seorang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hei kau orang baru! Lebih baik diam atau kuperkosa kau!"

Pemuda itu berbalik. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang non ekspresi.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, saling mengintimidasi dalam kebisuan.

"Jah! Dasar psiko!" Eram orang itu, matanya beralih menjauhi pandangan si pemuda yang tak bergeming. Direbahkan tubuhnya kembali, menarik selimut tipis kumal seraya mengerutu.

o**O**o

Kepulan asap putih yang berasal dari kopi hitam yang baru saja diseduh oleh seorang buttler ditambah musik klasik yang diputar menemani kesendirian seorang pria muda yang duduk tenang di sofa empuk berwarna cream. Ketenangan yang tak lama saat bunyi ketukan pintu mengintrupsi.

"Tuan Kang sudah datang,"

Seorang pelayan wanita mengenakan pakaian maid masuk. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Biarkan ia masuk"

Saat pelayan wanita itu pergi. Pria muda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan kearah jendela besar dengan tangannya membawa cangkir kopi. Satu seruputan ia teguk sambil memandang taman kediamannya dari balik jendela.

"Maaf terlambat"

Ia menoleh, melihat seorang pria setengah baya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Seorang pria yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia lihat dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Jubah hitam semata kaki kini terlepas, berganti satu setelan pakaian formal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Akulah yang minta maaf karena tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu"

"Silahkan duduk. Ah, anda ingin minum apa"

Pelayan wanita yang tadi masuk untuk memberitahu kedatangan sang tamu, kembali datang. Berdiri di sisi pintu masuk.

"Kopi."

Bola mata pria itu berputar, mengarah pada si pelayan yang sudah menunduk meminta ijin keluar menyiapkan segalanya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Mr Kim yang tersohor ini tiba-tiba ingin bertemu saya yang biasa ini"

_Huh! Basa basi _

"Bukan apa-apa..." Dari pada menjawab langsung sindiran halus itu, ia lebih memilih menyeruput minumannya. "Anda yang terkenal sebagai hakim terbaik negeri ini seharusnya tahu apa maksudku..." Kembali ia berbicara dengan mengambang. Membiarkan pria tua di depannya ini menebak arah pertemuan mereka.

Mr Kang mencibir. Tidak, sebenarnya ia hanya menarik garis bibirnya tipis. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti duduk permasalahan ini. 21 tahun sudah ia mengeluti dunia peradilan, sudah banyak sekali ia bertemu dan menghadapi suasana yang tak jauh berbeda dengan malam ini. Tapi yang membedakan hanya siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Saya tak mengerti maksud anda"

Alis Mr Kim mengedut, bola matanya terangkat memandang lekat objek dihadapannya. Di letakan kembali cangkirnya ke atas meja. Memperbaiki posisi duduk dengan sebelah kaki menompang kaki lainnya sementara kedua lengannya di biarkan terlipat dan dipangku.

"Apa anda memang tidak tahu..."

"... atau anda sedang mempermainkan saya, Tuan Kang Mokson yang terhormat. Ah salah, Yang mulia hakim Kang. Hakim terkenal seantero Korea Selatan yang saat ini sedang menangani kasus seorang pemuda psiko yang telah membunuh salah satu orang penting di industri hiburan KorSel"

Mr Kang tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Anda terlalu memuji. Daripada saya, apalah yang sebanding dengan posisi anda, Tuan Kim. Putera pertama perdana menteri yang menjabat sekarang dan pemilik bisnis perhotelan yang sukses di usia muda ini. Saya bukan apa-apa"

Keduanya saling tertawa, walau salah satunya mencoba menahan diri karena ia tahu pertemuan ini bukan ajang perkenalan diri. Pertemuan ini jauh lebih dari itu.

Suara ketukan lembut menghentikan sejenak tawa keduanya. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, muncul seorang buttler ditemani pelayan wanita tadi yang sedang mendorong troli dengan secangkir kopi panas, beberapa cemilan seperti buah dan cokies.

Hati-hati buttler tersebut meletakan semuanya di atas meja diantara sofa Tuan dan tamunya itu.

Saat semuanya telah tersaji, keduanya menunduk dalam, keluar dari ruangan membiarkan kedua orang itu kembali melanjutkan perbincangan yang tertunda.

"Silahkan"

Kata Mr Kim mempersilahkan tamunya ini menyantap sajian dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih"

Balas Mr Kang. Tapi tidak sedikitpun berniat menjamah hidangan didepannya.

"Anda tidak menyukainya? Atau perlu saya minta pelayan membawakan yang lain?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya saya tak memiliki banyak waktu. Jadi..."

"...lebih baik kita ke inti pertemuan ini"

Tampak Mr Kang sibuk membuka tas jinjing yang ia letakan di sampingnya. Memilah-milah sesuatu di dalamnya sampai akhirnya menarik keluar sesuatu.

"Ini yang anda minta", di serahkan sebuah buku dengan sampul hitam, yang diterima tanpa pikir panjang oleh Mr Kim. "Saat pelayan anda datang kekantor untuk membuat janji temu ini, ia berkata saya harus membawanya. Jadi, itulah yang anda inginkan"

Kilatan semangat terpancar jelas dari kedua bola mata Mr Kim. Garis senyum tak bisa ia sembunyikan sewaktu kulit tangannya menyentuh permukaan buku. Namun ia bertahan. Menahan gejolak didadanya yang membuncah ingin membuka buku itu secepatnya.

"Terima kasih"

Sudut hatinya tergelitik ingin membuka buku itu. Tapi ia tahan, diletakan di atas pangkuan dan menjaganya bagai barang paling berharga di dunia.

"Saya tak mengerti, mengapa anda menginginkan buku itu. Padahal itu..."

"Saya hanya ingin membacanya, Tuan Kang"

Mr Kang mengangguk mengerti. Di raih cangkir kopi yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Meniup sekali sebelum membiarkan indera pengecapannya merasakan pahit manis kopi itu.

"Enak," gumamnya terdengar Mr Kim.

"Itu kopi dengan kualitas terbaik. Kopi Luwak"

Mr Kang mendehem paham. Sekali lagi ia menyeruput kopi yang mulai menghangat itu. "Saya kaget saat pelayan anda bilang menginginkan buku itu,"

Mr Kim mendelik, membiarkan matanya menatap setiap pergerakan kecil dari orang di hadapannya.

"Sebagai seorang penegak keadilan, tentu saya tak bisa memberikannya. Bagaimanapun itu adalah barang bukti yang penting..."

"Tsk!"

Mr Kang mendongak, terkejut dan menghentikan omongannya saat mendengar suara decihan kecil dari lawan bicaranya.

"Anda memang seorang hakim yang pandai. Ini memang penting tapi bukan berarti anda tak bisa membiarkan aku memilikinya bukan..." cibir Mr Kim.

"...dengan harga yang pantas tentunya"

Seringai lebar yang sengaja tak ditutupi. Sosok lain Mr Kang yang seorang penjilat muncul. Menyampingkan posisinya sebagai Hakim tersohor kini ia berubah bagai seorang penjual licik menawarkan barang dagangannya tentu dengan keuntungan yang sangat fantastis.

"Saya tak bisa memberikannya", cih sepertinya ia pemain yang ulung. Pandai sekali menarik ulur suasana demi keserakahannya. "Tapi saya akan membiarkan anda membaca isinya sesuka hati untuk sekarang ini. Dan bisa memilikinya di saatnya nanti"

Mr Kim mengedus. "Anda benar-benar licik"

Antara tawa senang dengan pujian dan sindiran dari pemuda di depannya, Mr Kang tertawa lepas.

"Maid!"

Panggil Mr Kim. Tak lama pintu masuk terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis maid yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Bawakan barangku kemari"

Maid itu menunduk, dan keluar dari ruangan. Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan satu tangannya menenteng satu koper hitam dan meletakannya di meja antara sofa tuannya dengan sang tamu.

Mr Kim membuat gerakan tangan seolah mendorong. Isyarat agar maid itu selekasnya keluar.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu tuan Kang"

Sambil berkata seperti itu. Jari-jari Mr Kim membuka kait kunci koper. Dan memperlihatkan isinya.

Mata Mr Kang melebar ditambah seringai kemenangan saat melihat isi koper yang penuh dengan buntelan uang pecahan 20.000 won.

"Anggap ini sebagai biaya awalnya. Yah seperti biaya peminjaman untuk membaca buku ini"

Tanpa merasa malu apalagi sungkan, Mr Kang segera menutup koper dan menyimpannya dengan aman di sampingnya. Suara gemeretuk gigi saat cookies lezat di kunyah dengan cepat menggambarkan bagaimana wajah yang tadi terkesan angkuh, memiliki harga diri tinggi kini hanya topeng kumal pecah dan hilang entah dimana. Berganti mimik keserakahan tertuang di ekspresi pria setengah baya itu.

Mr Kim tersenyum mengejek dalam hati, betapa jauhnya kekuasaan uang mampu menenggelamkan harga diri seseorang.

"Bersantailah, dan menikmati bonus tambahan dariku"

Jentikan jari menjadi isyarat pintu utama terbuka dan tak berapa lama muncul dua gadis muda dengan balutan kain minim menutupi tubuh gemulainya. Tanpa perintah kedua kalinya gadis tersebut duduk di kiri dan kanan Mr Kang, menempelkan buah dada besar mereka ke lengan pria tua itu.

Mr Kang tertawa mesum seraya tangannya mengelus paha mulus gadis-gadis itu, jari-jari nakalnya naik merayap ke balik dress minim yang mereka kenakan. Tawa nakal berbau manja kedua gadis itu kekehkan dengan tangan memukul lengan Mr Kang, berbanding terbalik dengan kaki yang di buka semakin lebar, mempersilahkan jari nakal itu masuk lebih dalam, memainkan sesuatu dibalik dress minim itu yang sengaja tak di tutupi oleh pakaian dalam.

Mr Kim mengejek dalam hati, beranjak berdiri memalingkan matanya dari pemandangan murahan saat kedua gadis remaja yang sengaja ia sediakan sebagai bonus manis darinya melepaskan dress minim yang dikenakan, dan mulai memberikan service pada pria tua dihadapan mereka. Service yang tentunya sesuai dengan bayaran yang jauh lebih dari cukup untuk satu tahun biaya hidup.

Dengan berbekal buku yang menjadi bukti kuat dari sebuah kejahatan, Mr Kim menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen jendela. Jarinya bergetar dengan dada berdegup cepat membuka lembar demi lembar buku di tangan.

Ia terdiam sejenak, membaca isinya tanpa peduli suara erangan-erangan eksotis di ruangannya. Walau sejenak sudut matanya mencuri lirik kegiatan tiga orang lainnya di ruangan itu, sekedar mengecek apakah kedua gadis itu memberikan service memuaskan.

_Wajah memalukan, cih _

Kembali ia fokus membaca sampai matanya melebar, kaget.

.

..

...

**[20 Oktober 2005] **

_Huh! Menyebalkan _

_Apa di dunia ini tak ada yang menarik. Semuanya sama saja! _

_Mereka tersenyum karena ada maunya, mereka datang karena menginginkan sesuatu. _

**[29 Oktober 2005]**

_Tetangga sebelah tiba-tiba memelihara anjing. Dan setiap malam suara gonggongannya membuatku tak bisa tidur. _

_Besok ujian semester dimulai tapi anjing bangsat itu masih terus saja menggonggong! _

_Sialan! _

**[30 Oktober 2005] **

_Ujian berjalan lancar, dan yang lebih menyenangkan suara berisik itu sudah lenyap. _

_Ah apa gelandangan di ujung blok sana senang dengan daging pemberianku itu ㅋㅋㅋ~! _

_..._

_.._

_._

_Psiko.  
Huh_.

Geraman dan gemeletuk gigi Mr Kim menutup bukunya. Mendesah berusaha mengembalikan emosinya kembali.

Suara erangan terdengar, Mr Kim menoleh saat dua tubuh bersatu tertangkap matanya. Mr Kang ternyata baru saja melepas benihnya di kemaluan salah satu gadis panggilan itu, menunggangi dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya sibuk menggerayangi tubuh gadis yang lain. Mengorek isi tubuh si gadis dari bagian bawah.

_Huh, tak cuma uang, orang ini terlalu mudah dibeli. _

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, mencoba menyembunyikan senyuman mengejek sementara matanya terus terjatuh ke arah tiga manusia yang masih melanjutkan pergumulan.

_Boneka menarik.  
Mudah dikendalikan untuk membunuh perlahan orang itu._

o**O**o

Awan gelap menutupi bulan purnama. Dari balik jeruji besi Kyuhyun menatap. Bukan pandangan yang terbaca, sama seperti sebelumnya, tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

Jari panjangnya menyentuh leher, meraba garis luka panjang di belakang tengkuk.

Diam.

Hening.

Sampai seringai muncul untuk pertama kalinya di wajah dingin itu.

_My Crystal... _

_.._

* * *

_.._

_"Hallo~ namaku Sungmin, terimakasih yang kemarin sudah menolongku" wajah mulus dengan kedua pipi merona menahan malu saat tak sengaja berpapasan di depan apartemenku._

_Aku tersikap, "Aku ingin mengembalikan uang yang kau pinjamkan saat di swalayan itu", tangannya terjulur dengan jari bergetar. "Karena tak tahu di mana tepatnya kau tinggal jadi..."_

_Dia menungguku?_

_Ragu wajahnya ternadah, mata bening, pipi merona dan bibirnya yang di gigit menatap dengan takut-takut._

_"Kau tak berkenan...?"_

_Suara itu, merdu dan..._

_Aku menggeleng, "Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot, hanya 1000won" aku tersenyum seraya menerima uang yang diberikan._

_Dia tertawa._

_Indahnya... _

_"Siapa namamu, aku sudah memperkenalkan diri tapi kau belum", inilah yang kusuka darinya, saat marah atau kesal tanpa sadar ia bersikap manis dengan memajukan bibirnya._

_Aku tersenyum sekilas._

_"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, salam kenal..."_

_My Mine, My Crystal, Sungmin._


End file.
